


Billy Bennett imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Billy Bennett imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Going to pride headcanons

· Billy couldn’t wait for his first pride

· he was so excited to finally have a place he could be openly affectionate with you

· you guys painted rainbows on your cheeks

· and wore matching shirts that said “gay punks”

· you couldn’t tell who was cheering louder during the parade, Maria or Lex

· Lex put Marcus on his shoulders

· and Billy tried to do the same for you and nearly dropped you

· “smooth one dork”

· “shut up Lex i just didn’t have a good grip”

· Saya had her arms around Maria the entire parade

· Petra and Willie were there as the straight allies

· you and Billy made bets on how many guys were going to hit on Willie

· Billy held your hand the whole day

· and kissed your cheek every chance he got

· while you were all walking around the festivites Billy kept yelling out “look at my hot boyfriend!”

· people around you would cheer and you would laugh and tell Billy to knock it off

· you guys snuck into a gay club

· you lost Marcus and Lex at some point because they went off to bang

· Maria scored everyone drinks

· and you partied all night

· and made out with Billy in the bathroom

· when you made it back to King’s in the morning you passed out in bed with Billy

· “i can’t wait to do that again next year”


	2. Kuroki boyfriend headcanons

· people from different groups at Kings Dominion don’t often date

· especially when it comes to dating someone who’s a rat like Billy

· your Kuroki peers would hardcore judge you

· they already judge you and Saya just for being friends with them

· so you keep your relationship on the downlow

· only your friends know

· you have dates on the roof

· and Marcus keeps a look out for any teachers or monks

· sneaking into his room most nights

· telling your roommate you always fall asleep studying in the library to cover

· “conveniently” always getting paired up during hand to hand combat class

· he has to hide how turned on he gets from you flipping him on his back

· spending all weekend long in the city

· so much pizza

· spending too much money at the arcade

· going to concerts together

· Lex and Petra always tagging along

· you surprised him with tickets to circle jerks for his birthday

· him teaching you how to ride a skateboard

· helping him with his homework

· having to hold yourself back whenever someone picks on Billy or the others for being rats

· kissing him by pulling him in his by his tie


	3. Fucking Billy doggy style headcanons (nsfw)

· Billy is the ultimate bottom

· he likes to get fucked hard and deep

· and the best way to do that is by doggy style

· Billy loves when you order him to get into position

· and fuck him until he can’t walk the next day

· Lex and Marcus always point out the way he limps through the halls

· “i bet your ass got a good pounding last night didn’t you Billy boy”

· one time you went into his room and found him on his hands and knee’s fucking himself with a dildo he snuck onto campus

· so you made him give you a show

· and you watched him fuck himself until he came

· another thing about doggy style is how easy it is to slap his ass

· and you can pull his hips closer to you so you can get your cock deeper inside him

· Billy has to bite down on his arm to contain his moans

· and his sheets are always left an absolute mess


	4. Rimming Billy (nsfw)

· Billy loves to get fucked

· but he also loves your mouth on him

· everywhere

· taking your time with your tongue on his hole

· biting his ass while your fingers slip inside him

· he’s always got bite marks on his ass cheeks

· it makes you laugh when Billy takes a seat at his desk the next day and he winces when his ass hits the chair

· Billy cums immediately once you start stroking his cock while your tongue teases him

· then the real fun begins as he’s good and ready to get fucked


	5. Riding Billy headcanons (nsfw)

· Billy knows how to ride you

· No matter how little space you have he always makes it work

· And it’s always extremely hot watching him ride you

· Until he does as Billy does and makes his dumb jokes

· “giddy up pony this cowboy can take a good bucking”

· “shut the fuck up Billy”

· “what? You can’t handle being saddled up?”

· “if you don’t knock it off I’ll leave you here to finish yourself off”

· That immediately silents Billy

· And he knows now to keep the cowboy jokes to post sex only if he wants to continue getting fucked by you


	6. A to Z smut game (nsfw)

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

the word aftercare is not in Billy's vocabulary. The only aftercare he needs is sleep, except that one time you fucked him so hard you had to help him ice his asshole just so he could sit down without wincing. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Your dick. He will use any excuse to see your dick. His mohawk, he thinks it's the only unique thing about him but you always tell him otherwise. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Billy loves seeing his cum on you (specifically in your mouth and dripping down your chin). He's jerked off so much that the fact that someone besides himself is making him cum just makes him giddy.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Before you were dating you were his partner in hand to hand combat which is how you got close but he saw you wrapped in nothing but a towel about to hit the showers after class one day and had to go back to his dorm immediately to take care of his boner. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Billy acts like he's been with a bunch of people (especially to Lex) but really he's only gotten random handjobs from time to time or drunkenly made out with someone at a party so you were the first person he's had real sexual experiences with. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)

When you fuck him from behind. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Billy is the classification of a goofball. He's always laughing at the dumbest shit and that includes during sex. He makes himself laugh the most by making lame sex jokes and you usually end up telling him to shut the fuck up before he ruins the mood.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Billy doesn't grow a lot of hair on his face or his chest but what he does grow on his crotch he couldn't be bothered to groom, luckily for you it's not enough to become a jungle or anything. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Billy is not romantic at all, sex is sex to him he wants to get fucked not made love to. He tried to be romantic once for your anniversary by getting you a motel room downtown but he almost burned the whole place down with the candles he bought when the curtains caught on fire and you guys bolted when the fire department showed up. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Billy is extremely hormonal and can't keep his mind out of the gutter. He jerks off at least twice a day unless you guys found some alone time to fool around then he only does it once. He most likely has a boner at any given time. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Bondage. He gets a boner just from you suggesting using the ropes to restrain him (you found this kink out during the ropes course in hand to hand combat). He can't stop giggling in excitement while you tie him up and he doesn't last very long once you actually start fucking him.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Billy will have sex anywhere. You've done it in the communal bathrooms, empty classrooms, in the schools kitchen but his favorite is up on the roof, it's also the only place you guys can be alone without worrying someone will interrupt you. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Everything, the wind can blow in a certain direction and he's got a boner. Billy particularly gets turned on seeing you spar in class or when you tell him what to do, he loves being ordered around giving you a "yes sir" in return. You have him in the palm of your hand when you tell him what to do. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

There's nothing Billy won't do, like nothing. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Billy is more of a receiver, he just likes his dick in your mouth. When he does return the favor though he is amazing at it. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Fast and rough. Billy has a filthy mind and just wants to get his ass pounded until he can't walk right. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Billy will have a quickie at any moment. Whether it's full on penetration or just a handjob he will never say no to a chance to get off. You guys end up having a lot of quickies in between classes where you're typically on your knees blowing him in a janitors closet. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Billy is up for any risk you are, wax, bondage, sense deprivation, choking, he'll do it all. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Billy can last surprisingly long. If he wants to restrain himself from cumming he can. When he's jerking off he doesn't care how quick he cums but when he's with you he wants it to last as long as possible. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

The only toys Billy has are stuff that can be used to tie him up (mostly because it's harder to sneak any of the good stuff into the school without the monks catching him… he's tried). He's got rope, handcuffs, a random scarf he found. He doesn't really need anything to help get him off when he's alone, just some lotion which he has plenty of.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Billy is better at getting teased then doing the teasing. He becomes a whimpering mess when you tease him and whines and groans until you fuck him. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Billy is loud, he doesn't really give a fuck about people hearing him. The people in the dorms next door will knock on the walls to get him to quiet down but that only spurs him on to be louder. Master Lin once hit Billy over the head with his cane when he heard Billy moaning from an empty classroom and caught you blowing him. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

You guys were once fooling around in the showers when Lex walked in on you. Billy was embarrassed at first but then Lex made a joke about joining you guys and Billy was like yeah sure. And that's how you had a threesome with Billy and Lex.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Billy is average but he doesn't care. Around you he is rarely wearing clothes and proudly flaunts his dick. He constantly says things like "open for business want to take a whirl?"

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Billy is the horniest person you have ever met, he's insatiable and his mind is always on sex. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Billy is out like a light as soon as it's over. There's no point in trying to keep him up for pillow talk afterwards cause no matter how hard he tries he will pass out as soon as his back hits the mattress.


End file.
